Vie
by Lica Preum
Summary: Perjalanan kisah cinta Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata, cerita dimulai dari mereka kecil. Chapter 2 Update (SasukeHinata) (RomanceFamilyHumor) (ooc, oot)
1. Chapter 1

Kollaaaa~  
Ini fanfic pertama yang di publih di akun ini  
maaf kalau masih mentah  
Saya suka pairing ini karena Sasuke Sakura sudah terlalu Mainstream #ditendang

silahkan di baca

~~~~~

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T mungkin nanti berubah lagi**

**Pairing : Sasuke Hinata**

**Warning : masih banyak kesalahan di fanfic ini dari mulai cerita, penggunaan kosakata, ataupun tanda baca.**

**Summary : perjalanan kisah cinta Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata, cerita dimulai dari mereka kecil. Chapter 1 Prolog SasukeHinata **

Tap Tap Tap

Terlihat Sasuke kecil baru menginjakkan kakinya di halaman sekolah ninja, ini hari ke 3 Sasuke baru memasuki sekolahnya. Umurnya yang baru 6 tahun dan memiliki wajah yang manis menjadikannya anak laki-laki yang banyak di sukai orang, terutama untuk anak perempuan.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun! Lihat kemari!"

"Kau tampan sekali!"

"Sasuke-kun jadilah kekasih ku!"

Seperti itulah teriakan anak perempuan yang di dengar setiap hari oleh Sasuke, padahal dia anak baru dan masih kecil tapi sudah bisa di sandingkan dengan artis kelas kakap yang sudah terkenal dimana-mana.

'Tch! Kenapa semua anak perempuan itu sangat berisik? Tidak seperti ibu yang kalem dan jika berbicara suaranya sangat merdu. Setiap kali melihatku selalu saja begitu! Aku tau aku tampan tapi aku benci jika kalian berisik!'

Sambil menggerutunya panjang lebar dalam hati Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya gara-gara malu dan tidak suka.

"Sasuke-kun istirahat nanti makan sama aku yuk!"

"Tidak! Sasuke-kun akan makan sama aku!"

"Apa katamu pig!"

"Apa maumu jidat!"

Dan sudut siku-sikupun muncul di kepala Sasuke, dia balikan badannya menghadap 2 orang anak perempuan yang berambut pink dan blonde sambil mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi.

"BERISIK!"

Dengan gesit sasuke memberikan tatapan matanya yang bisa di katakana. . . .tajam (?) dan hasilnya. . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kya Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun tampan sekali!"

Dan usaha tersebut tidak berhasil dan malah memperparah keadaan.

"cih!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke berlari menuju kelasnya 'lain kali aku harus datang lebih pagi dari mereka' ucapnya dalam hati tanpa melihat kedepan dan

BRUK

Diapun menabrak seseorang di depannya, tepatnya seorang anak perempuan berambut indigo pendek yang terjatuh di depannya.

". . ."

Sasuke terdiam melihat anak perempuan tersebut terduduk sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

"maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tanya Sasuke kepada si bocah perempuan yang perlahan-lahan mengadahkan kepalanya melihat orang yang berbicara padanya. Terlihat wajahnya yang putih dan mata lavendernya yang mulai tergenang oleh air mata menatap Sasuke yang kaget.

"hinata!"

Terdengar dan terlihat seorang laki-laki yang jika di lihat dari wajahnya dapat di katakan kalau dia adalah ayah sang bocah perempuan tersebut. Karena takut melihat tampang ayah sang anak perempuan di depannya itu Sasukepun langsung menarik bocah perempuan tersebut agar berdiri dan merogoh sesuatu di dalam tasnya dengan capet.

"jangan menangis ya! Ini untuk mu!"

Ujarnya sambil memberikan bekal makan sianganya kepada bocah yang bernama Hinata tersebut. Dengan cepat Sasuke berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"kau tidak apa-apa? Aku lihat kau terjatuh di tabrak anak laki-laki tadi!"

Ucap sang ayah dengan raut muka yang bisa di katakan terlihat menahan marah.

"un. ." Hinata mengangguk dan membersihkan matanya dengan lengan kimono berwarna putih yang ia kenakan.

"tapi dia memberiku ini ayah"

lanjutnya sambil tersenyum kepada sang ayah, sang ayah yang melihatnya pun terdiam dan tersenyum melihat anaknya yang terlihat baik-baik saja.

"syukurlah"

Ucap sang ayah sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata dan pergi entah kemana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Humor**

**Rate : T mungkin nanti berubah lagi**

**Pairing : Sasuke Hinata**

**Warning : masih banyak kesalahan di fanfic ini dari mulai cerita, penggunaan kosakata, ataupun tanda baca.**

**Summary : perjalanan kisah cinta Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata, cerita dimulai dari mereka kecil. ****Chapter 1 Prolog SasukeHinata**

". . . . . . . ."

Makan malam di kediaman Uchiha sangat damai, semuanya sibuk dengan makanannya masing-masing, tak ada satupun yang berniat membuka pembicaraan, begitu pula sang bungsu Uchiha. Sasuke. Mukanya terlihat serius dengan makanannya, membuat semua orang yang duduk di meja makan tersebut sesekali melihat ke arah si bungsu yang terlihat tidak biasa, biasanya ketika makan malam dialah yang paling ribut dan tidak mau diam.

Sang ibu yang merasa dirinya di lihati oleh 2 orang laki-laki disana aka sang suami Fugaku dan si sulung Itachi akhirnya menghela nafas seakan tau akan maksud mereka berdua.

"Nee~ sasuke kun~ bagaimana sekolah mu?"

Tanya sang ibu memulai percakapan

"Hn"

Dan Sasuke membalas dengan kalimat andalan seorang Uchiha, hal itu menambah bingung semua orang yang ada di sana, tidak biasanya Sasuke mengeluarkan kata itu di dalam rumah dan kepalanya yang ditundukkan membuatnya sedikit misterius. Biasanya jika Sasuke di tanya seperti itu dia akan menjawab dengan antusias seperti 'ya? Ada apa kaachan ku sayang?' sambil gelayutan di badang sang itu atau 'tadi itu menyenangkan! Aku dapat seekor serangga! Aku hebat kan kaachaaaaaan~' tapi sekarang berbeda.

"Apa menyenangkan?"

Lanjut sang ibu penasaran, tak mau kalah dengan jawaban singkat sang anak

"Hn"

Jawab Sasuke lagi dengan kata yang sama, tanpa memandang ibunya yang terlihat bekedip-kedip tidak menyangka dengan jawaban sang anak.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang tejadi di sekolah?"

Mikoto yang sudah tidak tahan dan khawatir dengan tingkah anaknya menggeserkan kursinya mendekat ke kursi Sasuke yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Sasuke yang mengerti terdiam tanpa menjawab ataupun memandang sang ibu, gerakannya yang sejak tadi lincah memakai sumpit terhenti ketika ibunya bertanya seperti itu. Fugaku dan Itachi yang mendengarnya melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh tanya dan penasaran.

". . . . .kaasan"

Sasuke menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam dan berkata dengan lirih

"Ya?"

Jawab Mikoto tidak sabaran, Fugaku dan Itachi memajukan kepalanya mencoba mendengar suara Sasuke yang tidak jelas di telinganya.

". . . . . . . . . . . . "

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, Mikoto, Fugaku dan Itachi yang sejak tadi penasaran melebarkan matanya dan melihat muka Sasuke yang merah dan berlinang dengan air mata. Pipinya yang chubby semakin chubby dengan makanan yang ada di mulutnya, dia terisak di sela-sela makannya menahan tangis yang hendak meledak.

"KAU KENAPA?"

Tanya Fugaku ooc sambil berdiri karena kaget, membuat Mikoto dan Itachi yang ada di sana melongo.

"Hiks. . aku. . .tadi di sekolah. . . hiks"  
Lanjut Sasuke sambil menutup matanya yang mengalirkan air mata layaknya airterjun niagra.

"KAU DI BULLY?" tanya Fugaku

"PELECEHAN SEKSUAL?" tanya Itachi

"DI CIUM NARUTO?" tanya Mikoto dengan polosnya mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari Itachi juga Fugaku.

"aku. . .aku. . ."

Lanjut Sasuke membuat semua orang yang ada di sana olahraga jantung.

"Cepat katakan Sasuke! Jangan buat kaasan mu ini mati karena serangan jantung!"

Ucap Mikoto sambil mengguncangkan bahu anak bungsunya.

"aku tidak pantas menjadi seorang Uchiha kaasan"

Sasuke membuang muka tak berani membalas tatapan orang-orang yang sejak tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan lekat.

"Apa maksud mu? Kau sudah terlahir sebagai Uchiha nak"

Jawab Fugaku heran dan mencoba menyakinkan kalau ucapan anaknya itu salah

"Tidak tousan, aku. . .tidak pantas. . .aku pantas di asingkan dari clan ini"

Lanjut Sasuke mendramatisir keadaan.

"Kau ini kenapa sih otutou? Lebay sekali"

Tanya Itachi dengan santainya sambil melajutkan makannya, tidak mau ikut larut terlalu lama dalam situasi yang bagaikan sinetron itu. Fugaku dan Mikoto yang baru menyadari hal itu kembali duduk di tempatnya dan melajutkan makannya, lalu Sasuke yang dari tadi cengo mendengar perkataan kakaknya mengelap mukanya dengan kain lengannya dan melanjutkan makannya sambil mencoba menceritakan semuanya.

"Jadi tadi itu aku membuat seorang anak peremuan menangis"

Ucap Sasuke santai dengan wajah polosnya.

"APAAAA!"

Jawab semua orang yang ada di sana dengan suara yang menggelegar minus Sasuke yang shock dengan reaksi yang di berikan keluarganya.

"SIAPA DIA?" Fugaku

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN?" Mikoto

"KAU MEMANG PANTAS DI ASINGKAN OTOUTOU!" jelas Itachi,

Sasuke yang masih shock terdian beberapa detik dan tidak lama kemudia dia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ooh. . .jadi begitu. . .kau terlalu lebay ototutou, aku kira kau melakukan hal yang memalukan terhadap seorang lady seperti seorang Hyuuga Hinata"

Ucap Itachi yang sekarang sudah duduk di ruang keluarga yang terlihat rapih dan juga nyaman, terlihat dia duduk di sebelah sasuke sambil memakan kue beras yang tersimpan di meja yang ada di hadapannya, ayahnya Fugaku sedang diam melihat istrinya yang sedang menuangkan teh panas di depannya, dan Sasuke yang duduk tegap dengan mata sembab dan pipi yang merah bagaikan tomat, makanan kesukaannya.

"Kau tau Sasuke, kaasan dengar-dengar ayahnya Hinata itu orang yang kejam, dan sengat menyeramkan, dia sangat sayang sama Hinata, waktu itu saja ada orang yang tidak sengaja menyenggol Hinata dia pukuli orang itu sampai dia masuk rumah sakit selama 1 bulan"

Ucap Mikoto sambil memberikan teh kepada Sasuke dan juga Itachi.

"Eh? Benarkan kaasan? Uuuh bagaimana ini, besok aku pasti di marahi ayahnya Hinata"

Jawab Sasuke sambil meremas celanannya karena takut.

"Tenang saja, kan ada. . . ."

Jawab Mikoto sambil melirik Fugaku yang tengah meminun tehnya dengan himat

"Tousan? Ada apa dengan tousan?"

Tanya Sasuke heran kepada kaasannya.

"Besok kau aku antar ke sekolah, dan kau harus meminta maaf kepada Hinata dan juga Si Hiyashi itu"

Ucap Fugaku tegas sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapannya yang khas

"ba-baik tousan!"

Jawab Sasuke bersemangat.

"nah kalau begitu Sasuke mandi lalu tidur ya~"

Ucap Mikoto sambil mengelus kepala Sasuke kecil yang pipinya bersemu melihat kelakuan kaasannya

"hn!"

Sasuke mengangguk, tapi tatapannya teralihkan kepada Itachi yang berdiri lalu berlari.

"aku duluan yang mandi! Sasuke besok saja, ahahaha"

Ucap Itachi kecil sambil berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut

"eeeh! Tidak aku duluan! Itachi-nii yang mandi besok!"

Dan Sasukepun pergi berlari mengejar niisannya yang sudah masuk ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu dan merekapun akhirnya man di bersama~

Selain itu di tempat lain

"Nona sini biar aku saja yang membersihkan tempat makan itu"

Terlihat Hinata kecil yang sedang membersihkan tempat makan milik Sasuke dengan menggunakan sabun, tangannya yang pucat dan juga kecil perlahan menggosok tempat makan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, hinata mau bersihkan sendiri"

Ucapnya dengan nada riang sambil membilas tempat makan itu membuat tousannya yang baru masuk dapur tersenyum tulus.

"Sudah biarkan saja dia, kau istirahat saja"

"Baik tuan"

Ucap Hiashi kepada pelayan yang sejak tadi diam di belakang Hinata lalu menggantikan posisi pelayan yang sudah pergi itu.

"Lihat otou-sama, ini bersihkan"

Tanya Hinata dengan polosnya sambil mengangkat tempat makan yang berwarna biru itu ke hadapan ayahnya.

"Yaa~ itu sangat bersih, Hinata sangat pandai mencuci ya"

Jawab Hiashi sambil tersenyum melihat reaksi anaknya yang sedang senang mendengar jawaban dari ayahnya itu.

"Benarkah? yeee~ terimakasih otou-sama~"

Ucap Hinata sambil memeluk ayahnya itu dan di balas pelukan hangat oleh ayahnya itu.

"Oh iya Hinata tau besok Neji baru pulang dari suna"

Ucap Hiashi sambil melepaskan pelukan erat dari sang anak

"eEh?! Neji-nii besok pulang?! HOREEE! Jadi nanti Hinata ada teman buat main ke taman"  
Jawab Hinata senang sambil berlari menuju kamarnya meninggalkan ayahnya yang menatap sikunya yang di hiasi dengan plester berwarna pink

'Tangan anakku yang manis dan mulus itu terluka gara-gara si bocah sialan Uchiha itu, lihat saja nanti tidak akan aku biarkan'

Batin Hiashi sambil meretakkan gelas yang ia pegang.

Esok Harinya

Terlihat Sasuke yang menggandeng tangan Fugaku terdiam di depan sekolahnya menatap Hiashi yang menggandeng Hinata. Mereka saling tatap dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan.

Tatapan Hiashi yang terlihat seperti 'Uchiha, dasar tidak tau malu! Beraninya membuat anakku menangis! Lihat saja nanti! Akan aku jewer anak mu itu!'

Lalu tatapan Fugaku yang terlihat seperti 'Cih, tidak akan ku biarkan kau menghukum anakku yang tampan ini, berani kau melakukan hal itu tidak segan-segan aku akan membawa sebatalion Clan Uchiha yang akan membasmi mu'

Lalu Sasuke yang diam mematung dengan keringat dingin padahal angin di sekitarnya hangat karena akan memasuki musim panas.

Dan Hinata yang senyum-senyum ga jelas sambil bersenandun g memperhatikan sekitar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Hmm. . sudah lama ya. . . Uchiha"

Ucap Hiashi dengan penuh penekanan di kata terakhirnya

"Hn"

Jawab Fugaku tak mau kalah sambil menatap tajam sang lawan yang ada di hadapannya.

Sasuke yang ada di sana melihat semua itu dengan jantung yang berdetak tidak karuan

'Oh tidak' batin sasuke melihat sesuatu yang aneh keluar dari badan tousannya juga laki-laki yang ada di depannya.

Lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Entahlah authorpun galau~

.

.

.

.

.

Minna-sama review wa arigatou gozaimasitia~ maaf apdetnya laaaamaaaaaaaaaaa~

terimakasih yang sudah review~ saya senang~ kirain ga akan ada yang riview karena ceritanya kura bagus, tapi di usahain bagus kok~ makasih yaaaaa~ aku balas reviewnya ya~

**Ookami Child : **Makasih udah Review :D eh? Canon itu apa? ._. #ditampar yeeee~ kita samaan suka sasu hinaaaa #tos eh iyaaaa~ baru ngeeeeh~ makasih ya udah ngingetiiin~ kalau ada lagi tolong ingetin yaaa~

**Aindri961** **:** Makasih udah Review :D iyaaa~ coba bayangkan yang chibi-chibi~ XD hehehe~ iya bakalan di lanjut tapi pasti lama-lama~

**Luluk Minam Cullen :** Makasin udah Review :3 iyaaa~ mereka kalau masih kecil tuh unyu unyu yaaaa~ yuk lanjut yuuk~ iya nanti bisa sampe M kayaknya~ XDa

**Hinatauchiha69 :** Makasih udah Review :3 wehehe kayaknya kalau kilat susah XD tapi di usahain deh yaa~ maaf~

**Hinataholic :** Makasih udah Review :D pfft~ iyaaa XD lebay yaaah~ kayak sinetron~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Humor**

**Rate : T mungkin nanti berubah lagi**

**Pairing : Sasuke Hinata**

**Warning : masih banyak kesalahan di fanfic ini dari mulai cerita, penggunaan kosakata, ataupun tanda baca.**

**Summary : perjalanan kisah cinta Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata, cerita dimulai dari mereka kecil.**

Have fun~

.

.

.

Sasuke mengingat percakapannya bersama Itachi semalam ketika hendak tidur.

"hei. . otutou"  
Tanya itachi yang sudah dalam posisi hendak tidur di futon sebelah sasuke

"hn?"  
Tanya Sasuke penasaran sambil menatap atap kamar yang sudah gelap

"kau tau ayah Hinata seperti apa?"  
Tanya Itachi dengan posisi yang sama seperti Sasuke

"maksud nii-chan apa?"  
Beo Sasuke sambil memiringkan badannya menatap Itachi, Itachi pun melakukan hal yang sama. Dalam kegelapan Sasuke bisa melihat mata kakaknya yang berubah menjadi merah, menapilkan raut wajah yang menurutnya menyeramkan.

"kau tau, ayahnya Hinata itu paling tidak suka dengan clan kita"  
Ucap Itachi dengan suara yang sangat serius, membuat Sasuke yang mendengarnya heran tidak biasanya kakaknya itu berbicara dengannya menggunakan nada seperti itu.

"katanya ketika muda jika dia bertemu dengan salah satu clan Uchiha dia akan mempermalukan orang tersebut sampai dia mati"  
Sasuke menggenggam erat selimut yang sudah ia pakai, keringat dingin terlihat mengalir di pelipisnya

"me-mempermalukan?"  
Tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"ya seperti membuatnya harus berlari mengelilingi konoha"  
Jawab Itachi santai

"ah kalau begitu sih aku juga sanggup hehe"  
Sasuke merasa lega dengan ucapan kakaknya, seorang Uchiha seperti Sasuke mampu mengelilingi konoha tanpa kecapean pikirnya, sang kakak yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai

"hehe oh ya?"  
Tanya Itachi menyakinkan sambil mengembalikan warna matanya seperti semula. Sasuke yang mendengar perkatan kakaknya seperti melecehkannya langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk melihat kakaknya yang membelakangi dirinya.

"nii-chan tidak tau? Aku kan setiap pagi selalu lari pagi, konoha pun pernah aku kelilingi hanya dengan waktu 1 jam, kalaupun aku di hukum dengan cara seperti itu aku tidak takut dan tidak malu! "  
Ucapnya bangga, Itachi yang mendengarkan hanya tertawa seram membuat Sasuke kaget

"hahahaha, sambil telanjang loh otoutou~"  
Ucapnya lagi dengan nada santai

"aah~ aku ngantuk, selamat tidur sasuke~ semangat ya besok~"  
Itachi menyudahi perkatannya dan pergi tidur, meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang terdiam, mencerna perkataan kakaknya itu, lalu membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika ia berlari mengelilingi konoha dengan telanjang? Tidak mungkin seorang Sasuke melakukan hal itu.

'Bisa-bisa aku di buang dari konoha, di masa depan tidak ada yang mau menikah dengan ku, tou-chan pasti kecewa dengan ku lalu bunuh diri karena malu, kaasannya akan menangis dan tidak mau berbicara dengan ku, lalu nii-chan. . . . . . . . dia pasti akan mentertawakan ku dan mengolok-ngolok ku seumur hidup?'  
Pikiran Sasuke kemana-mana membuat kepalanya sakit

"ti. . tidak aku tidak mau"  
Lirihnya dengan tangan yang gemetaran, Itachi yang mendengarnya hanya menahan tawa dan masih pura-pura tidur

"a. . aku. . . AKU TIDAK MAU HAL ITU TERJADI PADAKUUUUUU!" teriaknya memecah keheningan malam di kompleks clan Uchiha

"SASUKEEEE! TIDUUUUURRR!"  
Teriiak Mikoto yang tengah di goda suaminya di kamar, membuat Sasuke mau tak mau pergi tidur.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah sekarang, Sasuke kecil di hadapkan dengan 2 monster yang sedang berhadapan, kepalanya masih berandai-andai, apa yang akan terjadi nanti, tangannya yang sudah dingin dan keringatan menggenggam tangan ayahnya dengan erat, sedangkan Fugaku sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"sudah 10 tahun aku tidak mendengar kabar mu, dan ternyata bocah itu anak mu hmm? Fu-ga-ku"  
Tanya Hiasi dengaan nada melecehkan sambil maju satu langkah

"apa kau tidak lihat mukanya yang tampan ini mirip dengan ku, hei hi-a-shi"  
Jawab fugaku juga sambil maju satu langkah dan Sasuke yang mengikutinya.

"kau sudah keriput Fugaku, lihat anak ku lebiih lucu dari pada anak mu itu"  
Dengan senyum sinis Hiashi maju satu langkah lagi dengan Hinata yang hanya tertawa kecil melihat muka kedua orang tua yang ia lihat menurutnya lucu sekali,dan mengira mereka sedang bermain.

"oh aku akui anak mu memang lucu dan cantik tapi dia tidakk mirip dengan mu hiashi, apa jangan-jangan dia bukan anak mu?"

"kurang ajar sekali kau uchiha, apa mata mu buta, tidak lihat kah matanya yang indah mirip seperti ku?"

"hmm, sekarang kan sudah zaman modern, mungkin anak mu pakai softlens"

"apa kau bodoh? Anak berumur 4 tahun mana boleh pakai softlens dan juga kau tidak lihat rambut anak mu seperti pantat ayam?"

"oh, kau sudah berani mengatakan hal itu HYUGA? Walaupun seperti itu di masa depan dia akan terlihat seksi, tidak seperti clan mu yang rambutnya lurus semua, emang kalian artis iklan shampo?"

"tentu saja dari kalangan kami banyak yang enjadi artis, dari pada clan kalian kebanyakan menjadi satpam di perumahan"

"hi. . ASHIIII!"

"FUGAKUUU!"

Teriak mereka bergantian dengan jarak mereka yang cuman setengah meter saling bertatapan, antara byakugan dan juga sharingan. Sasuke yang melihatnya sudah lemas dan rasanya ingin pergi dari sana, sedangkan Hinata masih asik memperhatikan dengan wajah polosnya yang mengira kalau mereka sedang latihan berperan untuk pentas kabuki, lalu mata lavendernya yang besar melihat sosok Sasuke yang ketakutan. Hinata pun mendekati Sasuke pelan-pelan dengan langkahnya yang kecil.

Selang beberapa detik mereka pun mengangkat tangannya, lalu mulai meninju ke arah target masing-masing, Sasuke membelakakkan matanya 'apa mereka akan bertarung?' batinnya melihat kedua orang tersebut sudah memasang kuda-kuda karena tidak mau melihat pertarungan yang sepertinya akan menjadi pertumpahan darah Sasuke pun menutup matanya daaaan. . . .

BUG

BUG

BUG

PLAK

PLAK

"wiiiiiiiiii~"

'wiii?' batin Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar barusan. Lalu dengan perlahan dia membukakan matanya lalu melihat kedua orang yang menyeramkan tersebut sedang berpose tidak elit. Hiashi yang mengangkat kakinya sebelah dan kaki satunya berjinjit, kedua tangannya yang bergerak-gerak dengan bibirnya di manyunkan. Fugaku yang menggerakkan jari-jarinya seperti laki-laki yang sedang bilang 'chiiiiinn~' di salon yang selalu Ibunya kunjungi. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama-sama dan malah berbicara sambil berangkulan. Seperti kedua sahabat yang sudah tidak bertemu selama beratus-ratus tahun. Sasuke yang kaget mendudukkan dirinya di tanah, dan Hinata yang entah sudah sejak kapan diam di belakang Sasuke denan mencolek-colek rambut Sasuke yang menurutnya aneh, tentunya dengan wajah yang penasaran.

Kolllaaaaaa~

Waaah udah ganti tahun, maaf ya author baru update sekarang deikarenakan banyak hal jadi baru bisa sekarang huhuhu maaf yaaa~ Selamat tahun baru yaaaa~ hihi

Btw terimakasih banyak buat yang ngereview maaf ga bisa di bales satu-satu dulu, kayaknya bakalan bales review yang nanti di chap selanjutnya. Di usahakan update secepatnya deh~

Maaf sebelumnya dan terimakasih~

Eh cerita kali ini ada yang aneh ga? Kurang apa gitu? Author sendiri ngerasa ada yang aneh~ kalau ada yang ngeh kasih tau ya lewat review~ :D byebye~


End file.
